


Fencing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fencing

He is beccas fencing teacher.

And bucky is woefully attracted to him.

He is hooked on the man.

With gorgeous body and even more gorgeous eyes.

Having tiger like grace.

Becca pushes him to ask thecman out.

And now he has a gorgeous boyfriend.


End file.
